notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
RO-Bank
Overview RO-Bank is a bank heist with speedy completion time and decent loot. Stealth Approach RO-Bank is pretty small, so watch out for guards that can be close together. To disable the cameras (highly recommended) and reduce the amount of security, head to the back of the bank. There will be an electrical panel that you can pry open: cut the wire inside and the cameras feed gets stopped. To get into the vault, which has the majority of the loot and the cash bags needed to complete the heist, scour around for two keycards. These keycards can be anywhere: a guard can be carrying it, it can be on the ground somewhere in the parking lot behind the bank, it can be in the bank manager's pockets, etc. Once the two cards are found put them in the designated slots next to the vault door. The vault has a five minute time lock during which people will call the bank. During this time customers will call the bank through its phone. You need to connect the phone to your contractor to avoid the caller from calling the cops in suspicion and ruining the stealth heist. When the vault finally opens, open the deposit boxes. Take the loose cash and bag the money piles. Deliver at least 3''' bags to the van, located behind the gas station. You can either go for more loot(loose items in deposit boxes) or escape! Loud Approach If you decide to go in guns blazing, start up the drill to forcefully open the vault. While the drill does its thing, protect yourself from the police. Remember to repair the drill in case it jams! Proceed by taking the loot in the deposits and bagging the money, like in stealth. However, your means of escape is different in loud since your primary getaway driver will leave the scene as soon as the alarm went off. You'll have to assemble the cage parts on the road by grabbing the bags dropped on the road, throw the loot bags into the cage and release the balloon. While you wait for your pick up pilot to secure the cage, you will have to defend off the cops as they try to get the loot bags from the cage (the bags will not''' be secured when you throw them into the cage). After the pilot picks up the cage, the narrator will announce how many bags you got and secured in the cage, and the next objective will be activated. Now go ahead and open the sewer gate located near your spawn point and navigate the maze-like sewers under the bank in order to reach your secondary getaway driver. Once you reached your get-away driver, you can also secure the bags by throwing the bags into the back of the van (if there are any bags you didn’t get into the cage beforehand) or escape! Please note that you must secure at least 3 bags '''before you can escape, in any method. That means if you didn’t secure enough bags in the cage while the pilot picks up the cage, you will have to secure the rest of them into the van, meaning that you will need to carry the required bags through the maze manually. Simplified Steps Stealth *(Optional) Case the location and mark guards *(Optional, but highly recommended) Cut the security wire in the back of the bank to disable cameras *Find the 2 keycards and insert them into keycard holders *Wait 5 minutes for the vault to open *Answer all phone calls while the vault is opening *Lock pick or saw open the deposit boxes *Get the loot to the escape zone *(Optional) Go for more loot (all loose items) *Escape! Loud * Drill the vault * Defend yourself in the bank * Lock pick or saw open the deposit boxes * Assemble the cage using the cage parts * Bag the money and throw them into the cage * Signal the pilot and defend the bags and yourself while the pilot comes in * Go through the sewer system * Escape! Badges There are two badges available for this heist. '''Clean Getaway Complete the RO-Bank mission without alerting the police. Not The Best Plan Complete the RO-Bank mission by escaping through the sewers Tips * If you wish to fully stealth this, just simply cut the wires for the camera and kill the guards one by one in the parking lot behind the bank, and tie/kill civilians until no one is left untied. * If you don’t wish to get lost in the maze in a sewer system, it is best advised that you should use your bags as a marker for the way you came. * The Cloakers camping in a highly dark place that out of sight of players like the vent and the toilet room so you gotta need to watch out for them or else you will be downed easily. Trivia * It is the first map to be revamped in the Notoriety Revamp update. * It is based on the GO-Bank map from Payday 2 and the Counter-Strike series. * When you spawn, you can see the gas station sign. You can find the creator of the map name there. * Many people get confused by the sewers. One common path is: Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, 1st Right, Left, Left, Right, Right, Left, 2nd Left, Right, Straight. Note that there is a chance the path is different when you play. * There will be a safe available for players to drill through in the small room located on the right side of the car workshop. Inside it will be 3 loose cash, 4 silver bars, 3 silver rings, or nothing at all. * Inside the vault, there will be multiple money stashes inside the deposit boxes. Every difficulty it spawns 7 bags of cash. * There are only 6 civilians in the map, so it is possible to tie up every civilian with the cable guy skill. Category:Heists